Lost and Forgotten
by Skull-shaped-bubbles
Summary: About a 13-year-old girl who was on a train ride to her father's house, but something goes very wronge and she is now faced with her worst nightmares.Will she survive or become part of the living dead(oh, the suspence)chapter 6 up finally!YAY!
1. Train Ride to Hell

**Lost and forgotten**

A/N:Yep this is my first Resident Evil fic. No flames....that's my job...any flames to this will be lit me. Thanks for paying attention.

BTW: This is sorta like a mental diary type thing of a 13 year old girl that .....Oh I shouldn't

**Chapter 1**

**Train Ride To Hell**

(10:30 A.M.)

(Passenger Car)

Staring out the window...The rain pouring down... 'Is it following us?'my childish part of my mind asked my more mature side. Yep I've been on this freaky train for EVER! I've had this feeling deep inside that something horrible will happen sometime soon. I told mom I didn't want to ride the train to dad's house, but she never listens to me anyway. I mean who would trust a bitchy 13 year-old? God I hate this....it's been raining since I left the station. Even all the workers seem almost paranoid. Though no one else seems to notice, then again they're not here alone and going to visit their father in some distant town that I really didn't pay any attention to the name... Oh well.

(4:00pm)

(Passenger Car)

I looked back outside just as we pasted a sign saying 'Raccoon Forest', and sitting on the sign was what looked like a buzzard from a Stephen King novel. A huge lightning bolt flashed across the sky lighting it up, just as we entered the dark, gloomy forest. Like some omonous sign, only proving to well that maybe my feelings could stand for something. Some people had screamed slightly, others gave an awkward glance outside and went on with what ever it was that they were doing. Ignorance (I believe) was what reallly killed the cat.

(6:00pm)

(Diner)

"Dinner shall be a 7 course meal. The appetizer tonight is escargot. The soup dish is broccoli soup. The cheeses are bleu, gentle cheddar and brae. The main course is pasta in a wine based sauce. The wine available is a peach wine. The second dish of cheeses Swiss, brae. And finally the dessert is chocolate moose cheese cake." The waitress came over to my table in the corner carrying what looked like a plate on a platform with little cups built in. And what looked like a piece of brown pre-chewed gum in side.

"Um...I can't eat this....I, uh... I'm alergic." I lied.

"OH! I'm so sorry miss... you won't mind if you skip it then?"

"I won't mind. It's okay."

She took it away.

Wonder what mom would have said "Lola Jean Kenneth!" I bet something like that. Oh well, she would never be able to know... She's thousands of miles away... and on a completely different island. So who cares if I lie to the waitress?

(In the middle of the main course)

I got up and headed for the restroom...It was on my way through the hallway I heard blood churning screams and breaking class. Then gross little things started flying at me through the windows! I ran back to the diner. It was on fire! And the little bug things were swarming all over every one! Half of them were sprawled out on the floor dead! Sucked dry of blood! Now I seemed to stand in the middle of a circle of blood, dead bodies and t hese things! I looked around looking for something... anything...Then I saw it, a gun and bullets near the window. That seemed my only escape from what ever was going on here. I sprinted over, grabbed the gun and bullets just as everything seemed to leap after me.

I kept running despite the great pain in my ankles and arms...nothing had gotten me, not yet. Finally I stopped in a clearing. Out of breath and cramped up for running so fast and so long.

Now the only things I have are a handgun, bullets and my pocket knife that includes a lighter, cork screw, a semi-sharp blade and two things that look like really sharp pumpkin carving knives....that's all...no food...no clean water...no dry clothes....I didn't need mind powers to tell that my life had been suddenly rendered short.

A/N:Hope you liked it. Please review!


	2. Memories that Haunt and Flow Like a Rive...

**Lost and Forgotten**

A/N:BTW: In this Chapter, there's lots of school memories. And so you know, Lola went to a school where it's kinder garden to 8th grade. And every one stays with the same teacher (Ms. Mollie/ Mrs. Turner)

**Chapter 2**

**Memories that haunt and flow like a river of blood**

(Flash back)

"Mom! How come you always have to pawn me off!"

"I don't 'pawn' off my children! Stop being an insolent teenager!"

"ARGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!" I had screamed slamming the front door and running out into the rainy neiborhood I lived in since I had been 5.

Mom sat down at the small round table. At first she had been completely shocked, now she bowed her head in her hands and began weeping...her little Lola had grown up not the way she had expected. 'When Lola was a little girl at three and ½ she was different from all the other kids in pre-school. At 8 years old, she still had little or no friends, and if she had them, they would turn against her. And now at 13 she is like the stereo-type punk, hates everything but her skate board and her 'blood-metal' music. She hasn't gotten along with anyone at her school, or has had any friends since 5th grade. She's never full-filled much anything in her life. And she'll probably never will be the sweet, successful, loving wife I always wanted her to be.' Her mother thought as she sat there, still mourning about how her baby didn't grow up the way she wanted and (of course) about their fight.

(Back to the present)

'I feel so bad about yelling at her like that, she never REALLY never meant to "pawn me off", and when I said that, I knew it was what the judge had said, "Every summer break and winter break Lola is to visit her father. In the winter- the first two weeks every odd year, last two weeks every even year. Three weeks in the summer." What I way to spend the summer right before eighth grade...' These thoughts and memories flooded back into view. It was like watching an old-old slide-show movie, like the one I used to "watch" in kinder garden. I don't think anyone ACTUALLY paid attention to them, at least, I know I didn't.

(Flashback)

(Classroom 234)

(Kinder Garden)

I was sitting, playing carelessly with my doll, 'Sally May', and the school's baby doll, 'Silly Jill'. When my first 'friend',Chelsi stormed over with her group of the most popular girls and boys.

"So." She said looking down on me as if I was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen.

"Yah?" I stood up, and we looked in each other's eyes. She glared. I only stared in confusion.

"What're you doin'? Hmm? Playing with MY doll, I see." She gave a glance at Sally May's soft golden curls and rosy, chubby cheeks.

"What are you talking about? Sally May is mine. I got her over the summer from my Dad. You were there, remember?"

"ME?! Hang out with YOU!? EEEWWWW! I wasn't there. I don't hang around losers like y_yoouu_!" She said shoving me backwards, and saving Sally May from flying at the wall.

As I fell, I didn't cry. I had fallen back on the table corner, blinded by black and dark red, I could hear screaming and Ms. Mollie's attempts to calm everyone down, call the nurse, my Mom and an ambulance. No I wasn't crying. I never really did, even when I was five. No, all I could feel was the pounding in my head, the blood pouring on my face, and the hatred that filled my heart.

(Classroom 234)

(One month later)

After staying at home, having been in a coma for a week and a half, and having stitches, I was back in school. Not surprisingly Chelsi, 1) had Sally May 2) apparently thought I had forgotten what had happen in the last month. As she sat swinging at recess she called me, "Lola! Come push me Lola. Please?" None of her other friends were there. I walked over. This was my chance to get back at her.

"This good?" I pushed softly at first.

"Yah. That's fine."

Then making sure no one was looking, I backed up, as her swing came towards me, I kicked. As hard as a 3rd grader, I kicked her right in the kidneys (then I had no clue that, that's where your kidneys are) , with cleats on. She flew forward. Sally May shot in the air and I caught her. Chelsi had flown maybe a yard forward and hit her head SO hard on a bar, she didn't remember what had happened except for my story that she had slipped and fell, I swear. And to back up my story, and to hide Sally May, I ran in get the teacher, I told her my story, and as she ran out to help, no one saw me put Sally May safely in my backpack.

It was an all too perfect plan. And it worked until a week later when Chelsi came back to school noticing that 'her Mini Me' (Sally May) doll was missing. I of course had left her at home, safely on my bed. But Chelsi and her little group of snobs and bitches were picking on EVERYONE in Kinder Garden. But me the most, since they all knew she was really my doll. I of course acted like I still hadn't remembered what had happened before the coma.

(Back to the present)

Yes it was true, I still have Sally May back home, mom says I should keep that stupid doll safe because 'she's now a collector's item and no one makes them anymore'. So she found Sally's old dusty box, and put her back in, and she now sits in her box, on display in the chinet cabinet. Every time I look into her fake, smiling eyes, and see that ugly, stupid plastic face I think back to Kinder Garden and first grade. She's like a constant bad omen to when my life first became a living Hell. And how I played that perfect plan on Chelsi. And how over that summer going into first grade she would soon remember EVERYTHING, including how I was the one who kicked her off the swing to send her flying. And how over that very summer she contacted everyone else and told them, flat out how I had lied. And since most of everyone loved and worshiped that slutty "Goddess", they believed her.

(Flash back)

(Classroom 234)

(1st grade)

It was the first day. And I thought as I walked to the bus stop, that everything would run smoothly. It was the last few minutes of a 'good' life. The few minutes before I learned that Chelsi's memory retuned and that she had turned the majority of the people I knew against me.

The bus pulled up to its stop, opened its doors to let a group of kids on. I ran to catch up. As I stepped on, ALL conversation stopped. The bus driver looked around at the kids on the bus curiously. Then looked at my confused expression. And shut the door. I slowly walked down the isle. Heads turned away from me and the people sitting alone moved to the edge as if daring me to come over and ask to sit there. I went all the way to the back and sat down with the older kids, who later asked "What you do to get them ALL pissed?" I look at the girl who had just asked that. She wore all black and the Upside-down Cross around her neck. A look that I would become all-to familiar with.

"I-I dunno..." We looked at each other for a minute and noticed that all the other 1st graders were silent or bent over and talking way to quietly to hear them.

"Must have, been really bad." She looked intimidating but really pretty in what she wearing.

"Must have." Another girl said, eyeing me suspiciously.

Finally the bus stopped. Everyone got off and ran to their classroom so they wouldn't be late. I walked in to the classroom and took the seat in the back. I could feel that most everyone around me kept glancing devilishly back at me. And if I walked by they move everything from that side of the desk to the other. I knew something was going to happen to me and probably in the next 12 hours.

It was the next day during recess, as I sat alone on a swing (not swinging, just sitting and starring at the peach colored rocks and digging in the sand with my shoe) Chelsi walked over with her (as usual) huge group of girls(and a few guys).

"I know what you did." She crossed her arms impatiently.

"So what? I know what you did. I never forgot what you did, even before the coma." I said calmly, not bothering to look at her and her fake, make-up covered face.

"Oh do you?" Tiffani (yes, all of Chelsi's friends changed part of their name so it ends with 'I') Chelsi's new best friend said imitating Chelsi, like they all did. (They dressed the same, had the same clothes had their hair done the same and even go to the same stores and hair solon.)

"Ya, you pushed me backwards and I hit the back of my head on the table and you said that I tripped, when you and I both know you did it to get Sally May. MY doll. And now you've gone around telling everyone that's it's my fault you fell and hit your head and got a kidney infection." I looked lazily up at her stupid group of rich-bitch whores. They glared down, yet they all looked almost scared of me. They knew I hadn't forgot and they knew I hadn't cried, and I wouldn't have any problems beating them into the ground. French braids, manicures, expensive clothes and all. (They seemed to worship the French and the French ways of living). They stomped and gave a disgusted snort, then stomped off. Probably too make up more rumors, to spread around.


	3. Not Alone

**Lost and forgotten**

**Chapter 3**

**Not alone (part 1)**

(Raccoon Forest)

(About 1:30AM)

It was cold and rainy. I couldn't sleep and I was shaking everywhere, it hadn't been long ago when I was attacked again and ran. So now I was (needless to say) utterly and completely lost... I felt weak and starved. I couldn't stop thinking 'what's around the corner', 'where am I', 'when will my next meal be', 'where will it be', 'what'll it be', 'will I escape', 'how will I survive', 'will I become the things I most fear'?? The questions went on-and-on. I couldn't help it. Like anyone would be, I was scared. I was never really 'scared' in my life until now. But then again, I never really had a reason to be.

I continued walking, and at every sound I jumped. Even at the owls. I knew the only way out was to follow the train tracks, but if I did that I feel that something bad would go worse. Which is hard to believe that these situations could go worse...but when you say they can't, they ALWAYS do. Especially for me and my cow-ass luck...

I continued walking for awhile more, I felt sorta like the main character in a horror/angst movie... 'hell, it could be a story or a movie, couldn't it? Just not one of those way, way predictable ones like the 'Scream' series. More like a Steven King novel....'

' huff...huff...huff ' I grew more and more tiered every step a took. "I...can-t...stop...yet..." Each word was spaced with heavy breathing. "I huff can't stop huff...but I (huff) have (huff huff) too."

Finally giving into the cramps in my side and my short, painful breaths, I HAD to stop. And looking around like a mad woman, the bushes beside me shook! I aimed the gun I had found earlier at it, "W-who's there?!?" I tried to not sound scared, even though it could be another monster, in fact it probably was, when you think about it...

"Don't shoot!" I scrawny boy in all black and about my age stepped out...He also had a gun, and maybe extra ammo. His shaggy hair in his eyes, all dripping wet from the rain.

"Who are you?" I starred at him for awhile in disbelief.

A/N: This one took awhile to correct, something got it all messed up. Sorry if the format doesn't turn out very well! please review!


	4. Japanese Twins

**Lost and Forgotten**

AN:In this chapter I had to do a bit of "name research", I'll tell you at the end of this chapter, but it is important, so don't just skip over it.

**Chapter 4**

**Japanese Twins**

"I'm Ousho. And I thought you were my sister Myou...I lost her we ran away from the train." When he stepped out of the bush, I could tell he was a cute Japanese guy about my age, or older.

"Oh, I came on the train alone...I'm Lola." I held out a shaky hand, relieved that I had found someone that wasn't the living dead.

"Lola, I know we just met and all, but can I stick wit'chu?" he didn't sound Japanese, and he spoke with a more "ghetto" accent (or whatever you want to call it).

"Uh, I was gunna ask you that." We both almost laughed, but the fact of where we were, and the fact neither one of us were the type to laugh... we really only gave slight smiles.

Sometime had past, since I met Ousho Kuro, and his little twin sister Myou Kuro.

"Myou and I were split up a while ago, she was running a little ahead of me. I was attacked, she looked back in fright, but turned quickly without trying to help me...." He stared at the muddy ground from the tree branch we were sitting on.

"Wow, I came here alone. I was supposed to be going to my Father's house."

"We came with our mother...." He paused. "But, she was in the dining cart. She was trying to get dinner to go to our room because my older brother was sick, and needed his strength. My sister and I had gone to get Mother, and were in one of the Hallways, when it happened."

"I had gone to the bathroom and was just returning to the dining car, I escaped by jumping out an already broken window."

There was a long pause, neither one of us talked. It was as if we were both remembering all that had happened in the past few hours....Trying to take it all in that this actually happened, wishing we could wake up to the sounds of birds singing or to the smell of pancakes....

"Lola?" My eyes snapped open to Ousho hovering over me. "Are you ok? Say something!"

Everything was tinted red, my head felt heavy and my left shoulder burned. Behind me I could see the blurry image of a kerosene lap above me. "Where am I?"

He gave a sigh of relief and said, "You're safe. Do you think you can sit up?"

"Uh huh." Wincing in pain and with Ousho's help I was able to sit up. "Where are we?"

"Well, we're...umm...here? I dun 'no."

"Ah."

"We were attacked, well _you _were attacked. You were in and out of consciousness the entire way here, I had to carry you."

"Oh..." My right hand lifted to my shoulder and gingerly touched it. "Sss." I made a hissing sound from pain and looked at my fingers.

"Yah, that looks like it hurts a lot." He looked at a girl, a little shorter then him, that was sitting on the floor in a corner. "That's Myou. My sister. I found her sometime after the attack."

"Oh, hi."

She lifted her head, her hair moving from in front of her head to the sides of her once beautiful and now muddy and grimy face. Her mouth formed a fake, optimistic smile. "I'm so glad you're awake." From my view it looked like she had been staring at a gun Ousho had probably placed in her lap.

I rested my head against the hard wall, and let my eyes slowly close.

"Are you cold over there by yourself, Myou?" I heard him say.

"Oh, um..."

"Here." I heard him walk across the marble floor, and what I assumed him helping her up. After a few more shuffles I felt her wet, warm body drop next to me.

(A few hours later)

(Mansion)

(Entrance Hall)

Slowly opening my eyes, Ousho was in the corner next to me and Myou was asleep, her head resting on my (right) shoulder. I couldn't see if Ousho was asleep, in fact I don't fully understand _how_ I was able to fall asleep, I guess I was so tiered I didn't just drift, but I actually fell asleep.

"Lola?" Myou lifted her head and looked me in the eye with hers

"Yah?" I looked back at her.

"My brother told me you're the only person that's gotten to know him, besides me. Is that true?"

"I-I guess... You're the only friends I've ever had, that haven't ever judged me or hate me before getting to know me. So, yah, sure."

She looked back down at her gun, "Yah, Ousho's never had any friends either, except for me. Even Kubo never really talked to him ever. And our Mother was always to busy with other things."

"What about your father?" And by the look in her eyes, I knew I said something wrong. "Oh! I'm sorry! I

did- "

"No, it's ok. Our father died along time ago."

"Oh."

"Ousho and Father were very close, they did everything together. And one day they were coming home from a 'father son outing'. It was raining real hard that night, there was an accident, Ousho was tossed out of the car, Father was stuck in and the car crashed. Father died on impact, and Ousho was in a coma for 34 ½ hours, and bed ridden for 3 ½ weeks after. When he came back to school, he had lost all his friends, and was never able to get them back."

"How old were you?"

"We were in kinder garden."

"Wow, I have a similar story from kinder garden..." I remembered.

She looked interested.

"Well, I had this doll named Sally May...." I told her the whole story of what happened to me when I was five.

"Wow...how ironic." She looked past me, at her brother, who was sleeping soundly, and gently snoring. His head bopping up and down, as if he was trying to keep himself awake. "He said he really likes you." She said almost out of the blue, as I stared at him.

I turned to her. "Really?"

"Hai."

I looked back at him.

Myou had fallen back asleep, leaning on a chair across the room.

I looked back at Ousho, his eyes fluttered and opened. He lifted his head up and looked around. His eyes stopped on me. "Where's Myou? Oh. Never mind" He noticed her across the room. "Why did she go back over there?"

"She said she wanted something soft to rest her head on."

"Oh. How's your shoulder?"

"It doesn't hurt to bad. Does it look bad?"

He shuffled over and looked at it closely. "Hmm...we need to clean it. Otherwise it will get infected."

"With what?"

"That's a good question."

"I know."

"With this." He pulled out a green plant.

"You sure it's safe?"

"Yep. Myou used it on her wounds."

"Ok..." I was still a little nervous when he tore open the thick leaves, that dripped with a clear liquid.

"This will burn though."

"That's fine."

After hearing my reply, he tenderly squeezed some on my shoulder. And he was right, it stung, not like salt on a cut but more like rubbing alcohol. "That better?"

"Yah. Thanks."

He set the stuff down. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yah, under the circumstances anyway. Did you?"

"No. Not really, I" He yawned. "I need something soft to put my head on."

I could feel my face get hotter, and even it looked like he was blushing.

"You're blushing!" I said in a teasing voice.

"So are you!" We both laughed. Then turned away from each other, both of our faces getting redder.

"Aww. How cute!" It was Myou. "You guys should kiss already!" She stood above us.

"Myou!" He looked at her with eyes that said, either, 'You told her didn't you!?!', or, "Shut up!!'. I wasn't sure which.

AN:Yah, I wanted to make my story horror/angst/romance.....anyway, the "name research" I did was to figure out the names and their meanings...

Lola, means 'despair'

Ousho Kuro means 'Dark/black Hollow'

Myou Kuro means 'Dark/black destiny'

Kubo Kuro means 'Dark/black death'

So, yah I figured the names suited the characters, as well as the story.


	5. Explore or not to Explor, That is the Qu...

**Lost and Forgotten**

**Chapter 5**

**Explor, Or not to Explor.That is the question. **

(6:00 a.m.)

(Mansion)

(Entrance Hall)

"Well, we shouldn't stay in one place for very long. Who knows what could come on all of a sudden." Ousho stood up, stretching.

"Ousho, do you really think we should explore? I don't think it's such a good idea." Myou grabbed him by the shoulders.

"I don't think it's such a good idea either, we could get lost or attacked again." I stood next to Myou, blocking him from going upstairs.

"Well, it's not smart. But do you really think staying here is a good idea?"

"Yes." Myou and I said flatly.

"Well, I don't. I think I'd like to try to find food. I mean, they got to have something, obviously, someone could have lived here."

"Yah, and now they're walking dead, here." Myou looked angry.

"Well... maybe we should go..." I looked down. "I feel really weak, and dizzy."

"See, Myou. We should try to find some food. Maybe somewhere is a map."

"A map?!" She looked surprised. "Why in hell would someone have a map of their own house?"

"It's not a house." They had just noticed I had left the group and was up stairs, looking at a scary picture of some old guy. "This is a training facility, so there _has_ to be a map, only if we're lucky to find it. This place has to be _giant._"****

"A training facility? For what?" Myou walked up.

"The 'T-Virus'..." Ousho read, the description under the picture.

"What's that?" Myou looked into my nervous eyes.

I knew what the 'T-Virus' was, I had heard my Mom and Dad talking about it over the phone. Mom didn't know that I was behind her, apparently, my Father worked here. And that's why when I always asked him what he did, he wouldn't give me a straight answer... He didn't want to scare me, by telling me that he worked on a Virus, and an Anti-Virus, that caused physical mutation, and left the body it took over was left with only the basic of abilities—

The need to feed

'But how could it get out? Dad had said that they found that the Anti-Virus hadn't worked on the animals they tested it on, and there for they locked it up, and lost the key...'I thought. "That's impossible...they threw away the key. How could it get out?" I whispered to myself.

"Lola? What is it?"

"The Virus, was created with an Anti-Virus...but when they saw it didn't work, they locked it up and lost the key."

"So?" Myou persisted.

"So...there's no cure. No way to kill the virus."

"Are you saying that we probably won't make it out alive?" Ousho whispered.

"I'm saying that, to make it out alive, would be virtually impossible." I looked into their green eyes.

"So, the whole world's going....going to die?" Myou's eyes watered at the fact of death to Earth.

"Not necessarily...but most likely the continents of North and South America's will, unless someone finds a way to kill off the Virus."

"What should we do?" Ousho looked back down stairs, as if expecting something to burst in."

"I'm not sure. But I told you all I know, I don't even know how it's spread. I could only guess it would be spread the way any virus is, but there isn't a way for us to be sure without proof." I continued starring behind them.

"How do we know of we're infected?" Ousho's head shot up and he starred nervously at my shoulder.

"I-I don't know....um, Father told mom that, that if something/someone would be infected, with in the next 6 hours that thing/person would experience dramatic mood swings, nausea, high fevers reaching dangerous levels, spontaneous black out spells, and constant sweating..." I thought back, hoping I wasn't giving false information.

His nervousness was relieved.

"But there is no way to know for sure. So I really don't know if that's how you can tell."

"So what you're saying is that what you heard over the phone could have been false information?" Myou's eyes locked on the painting. "We can't go on like this...not knowing where to go, what could happen with one of us just making one innocent move. We can't do this alone, and it's not like some group of made up super-heros will fly through the windows and tell us everything's ok, this isn't some vertual reality game where you can save right before you die, and you have some cheat book helping you avoid areas, and warn you when something will happen and how to beat it. This is real, no cheat books, no saving points, no restarting, no second chances."She looked into her twin's eyes, "We HAVE to stay alert and going around would be like asking for one of those things to find you. So, please, let's stay here, where it's at least slightly safe?"

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, chapter 6 should come pretty soon, I have alot of time on my hands.please review!


	6. Watched

**Lost and Forgotten**

A/n: Chapter 6 took WAY WAY longer then I thought it would, due to curtain events that have happened-and I will not go into any detail about-(along with writer's block)---ANYWAY-- here it is!

**Chapter 6**

**Watched**

(about 7:30 AM)

(Mansion/training facility)

Myou, who was and still is mad at Ousho, was huddled in a corner. Ousho was preparing to try opening a couple doors to find the kitchen. I was watching him frantically get ready, he wasn't really "ready", I mean he was shaking all over the place and muttering things that were hard to make out. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me to come, but if I don't he (obviously) wouldn't want to go alone. Who would? No one on this scary, ominous place.

"I still don't believe you're going to go." Myou starred at the floor.

"It's too dangerous, I agree with Myou. If one person goes, we should all go." I said.

"Yah, but it's dangerous either way. And you'll never get Myou to move, she's too stubborn when she doesn't want to do something."

"Well, I don't know about LEAVING Myou behind, or making you go in by yourself."

"Well, Lola, for what it's worth, I don't think I'm ready to go either, and I sure as hell don't want to go alone."

"Yeah. But if no one goes, I have a feeling _something_ will turn up, for better or worse." I paused. "Myou, we HAVE to leave at some point, we should try getting acquainted with some of the rooms, maybe find something useful. Please?" I kneeled in front of her.

"Well," She looked around the eerie Entrance Hall. "I- it looks so… I don't know, dangerous. Like in cheesy horror movies… I'd rather stay here, with a gun, bullets and not go looking for trouble. But I guess I won't have any choice, do I?"

"No, not really. It's best to look in rooms before you need to."

She sighed heavily at my remark, grabbed the gun she had been starring at and stood up.

"Ok, now, which door, or should we go up stairs?" Ousho looked around.

"I say we go up and work our way down." I started walking up the stairs, past the picture of the guy, up the right set of stairs and took a left. "You coming?"

They, shook there heads and ran up to follow me.

"What's this?" Myou walked over to the front of a statue that looked like Lady Liberty. "When the balance of good and evil are equal,

"Alright, we'll go… that way." He made his way to the big double doors in the right half of the Hall. "1-2" hesitating and waiting for us to get behind him, "-3." He turned the handle and pushed the door open. We all readied the guns and slowly walked in, turning around and looking at the church-like room.

"Nothing's here, we're safe." Ousho walked cautiously up to the stand, in the front of the room.

"I don't like it." Myou eyed the other door in the room.

"I doubt anybody would." I picked up a piece of paper on one of the desks.

"I get this feeling, we're being watched… Of course I bet it's only me." She sat on one of the benches.

Now that I actually bothered to think, and or notice it at all, I do get that feeling deep, deep inside that we were being watched, stalked if you will. Of course there was not another living soul in this house but the three of us, standing here confused, lost, and most likely totally forgotten to the ones we left at home, and even the ones who where 'dead' now, only thought of us as food.

A/N: I know, I know, EXTREMIALY short…sorry don't bug me about it. I've been really busy getting my math grades up, at least I'm not failing anymore……..anyway, I'll write if I can, there's been other stuff going on that I can say.

Peace out


End file.
